


Promises

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [98]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy welcome another child into their lives.One-shot based on the song Promises by Day Wave.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 1





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Billy•

"And daddy after recess, we went back to the classroom and painted!" Leila, my overly excited seven year old daughter, exclaims as she bounces in her booster seat.

"Oh yeah? Well, it sounds like you had a great day at school my love." I smile at her from the rearview mirror and she sends me one as well with teddy graham crumbs all over her mouth. I shake my head at her and pull up to our house.

I park the car and get out, going over to her side. I take her bag then grab her hand and we walk up the stairs to our front door. "Oh and daddy we also got to have popsicles today because we were good!"

"Woah! So cool!" I smile and unlock the door for us. "Vin! We're home!" I shout to my husband.

"In the kitchen!" He replies. Leila ran through the house to get to where her momma was and I followed her.

"Mommy!" She runs right over to him and gives me a big hug. "I missed you!" Her cute little voice says. Vin smiles up at me while hugging our daughter and I go give him a quick kiss.

"I missed you too, sweetie. How was school?"

"Good!"

"Yeah? That's good." He says and turns back to face the stove where he was working on dinner.

"Yeah, Leila, why don't you tell mommy all about your day because daddy had to hear about it the entire ride home." He smirks and Leila gasps bouncing up and down.

"Ooh yeah mommy! I-Why don't you tell mommy about it during dinner? I believe you have some sort of homework to do to keep you busy?" He suggests.

"Okay mommy!" She giggles and gives him another hug before running to the table with her bag. I go and wrap my arms around Steve and we watch Leila pull a chair away from the table so that she can climb onto it.

"She's something else isn't she?" He asks and leans into my chest. I keep my arms around his waist and lay my hands on his bump, feeling our baby kick.

I smile and softly kiss his neck. "She's definitely our daughter."

"Mmm." He hums and turns around, pecking my lips. "Why don't you go help her out while I finish up with dinner?"

"Okay. But are you sure you're supposed to up for this long? I know your doctor was a bit worried about being on your feet for long periods of time and all."

"I'm fine, Billy. Besides, we didn't do much today, just laid in bed and watched tv."

"I know, but I just want you to be comfortable. I mean you are almost due."

"Yeah, and? I've done it once before and I'm going to do it again." He corrects me and I pretend to be offended. "Trust me, Billy, I know what I can and can't do while I'm pregnant. I'm almost done with this one and know that she'll be coming soon."

"Oh yeah? Can you feel it?" I jokingly ask.

"Mhm. Now go help Leila, dinner is almost ready." I listen to my husband and go sit with Leila at the table.

I helped Leila with whatever she got for homework then she and I cleared the table for dinner. I helped Steve bring the food over while Leila was sweet enough to set our place mats up. During dinner, Leila took the opportunity to tell him all about her day at school while Steve remained interested and fascinated hearing about her wonderful day in second grade. But, I have to be honest, watching him react to our daughter's stories is so sweet because he's such a great mom to her. We've been through a lot because we became parents at seventeen and eighteen with Leila, but I would trade this life for anything else. Now with another on the way, I know we're more than ready to welcome this baby girl.

After dinner, we migrated to the living room to watch some tv and settle down for the rest of the day. Leila laid her head in Steve’s lap and he played with her hair for so long that he put her to sleep. Now, I was carrying her upstairs to her bedroom while Steve got ready for bed himself.

I get Leila under her covers and make sure she's tucked in good. I bend down and kiss her forehead, "Goodnight, sweetheart." I whisper and turn around to leave. I flip her night light on, then shut the door leaving it open just a bit. I walk down the hall into my bedroom and find Steve already under the blankets.

I smile at him and remove my clothes, leaving my boxers on. I climb into bed next to my husband and cuddle with him under our warm blankets. I put my hands on his bare belly and Steve smiled, bringing the covers over us to make our company more private and intimate.

**-Next Day-**

I just finished folding the towels, fresh out of the laundry, and put them into our hall closet for us to have and I think we'll be needing sometime today or tomorrow because early this morning Steve went into labor, at least we think he's in early labor.

Once I put the towels away, I went back downstairs and made sure Steve was doing okay. He is laying on the couch trying to get some rest and conserve his energy for when he's in active labor. He didn't sleep much throughout the night, I know that. He was tossing and turning and woke me up a few times because he was getting antsy and just wanted to get some sleep.

At least Leila's at school so we have the house to ourselves for a bit.

I sit next to his feet and pick them up, giving them a nice rub just because.

"Any painful contractions yet?" I ask.

"No, just small ones so far. I called Bonnie and she said that I'm not in active labor yet."

"Okay. Well you've been resting and keeping yourself occupied with the tv. Is there anything else you want me to do? I cleaned all the towels, folded them, and put them away."

"I don't think there's anything else you need to do babe. Just stay here with me, please?" He begs.

"Of course baby. Anything for you." I lean over and give him a kiss then continue to rub his feet. 

**-Hours Later-**

"Ahh, I ca...Ow!" Steve groaned as he let go of his push and tried to regain his breath.

We are upstairs in our bathroom with Bonnie, our midwife, here assisting in the birth. Steve’s labor picked up around noon, now it was almost four and he's ready to deliver this baby.

Leila's home from school but is downstairs while I stayed up here to help Steve. He sat in our tub and started to push about ten minutes ago but he keeps stopping due to how much pain he's in.

"Steve, your next contraction I need you to really push okay? Her head is coming and you can't keep resisting the urges to get her out."

"Okay." He whimpers. I run my hand through his greasy hair and smile at him, letting him know that he can do this and I'm here for him.

His face contorts as he gets his next contraction and he starts to push. I see little bits of the baby's head emerge out and feels tears start to rim around my eyes.

"Oh my god babe, I can see her head! She has dark hair!" I beam with excitement and Steve kinda smiles through the pain. His hands shoot down in between his legs and he knows he can feel her head.

"I-Is that it?" He asks.

"Yep. Keep pushing like that and her head will be out soon." Bonnie tells him.

He takes a short break then continues to push and fully delivers her head in his hands. He sits there panting, tears rolling down his cheeks, and I was just watching in complete shock and pure joy that the birth of my second daughter was taking place right before my eyes.

"Ugh! I want to get out!" He demands. "Let me get out! I want to squat!" He urges.

"Okay, let's get him up." Bonnie says.

He sits up and we help him out. He holds onto my arm tightly while stepping out of the tub and gets down in a squat right in front of me. He screams loudly and instantly pushes, feeling the effects of gravity helping the baby out.

"ARGH! BILLY CATCH HER PLEASE!" He screams as he pushes.

"Okay, love." I look at Bonnie who gives a nod of approval and I get onto my knees with my hands ready to catch my daughter.

"W-Where's Leila?" He asks.

"She's downstairs."

"G-Get h-her please! Ugh!" He grunts into a deep push and I call out for my daughter.

Shortly after, our daughter was in the bathroom witnessing the birth of the baby.

As Steve pushes he's very loud and screams a lot, but you can't blame him with all the pain he's in however he's almost done and she's almost here.

"BILLY I CAN'T! I CA-Just push baby! She's almost out!"

He gives one more hard push and the baby comes out into my hands along with lots of fluids and blood.

"Oh honey." I say and she starts to cry, loudly, in my hands. "Baby you did it." I whimper. "She's here."

"Bring her under him and be careful of the cord." Bonnie says.

I nod and Steve allows me to carry our baby under him. He reaches down and grabs her before turning around. He relaxes against the tub, out of breath, as he holds our newborn baby girl.

He smiles up at Leila and she comes over to me, sitting on my lap, while we both watch Steve bond with the new baby. I kiss Leila's cheek and feel a few tears stream down my cheek from this moment of bliss we get to share together as a family.

Bonnie goes to Steve and helps regulate the baby's breathing then does a quick exam on her to make sure she's okay and she's perfectly fine. Not long after, he delivered the placenta on his own and disposed of it in a plastic bowl. Afterwards, Leila and I got to cut the baby's cord then she went back into our bedroom while I helped him clean up. Bonnie takes the baby into the bedroom with Leila..

I turned on the shower and helped Steve step over the ledge. I grabbed a clean cloth and got some organic soap on it then proceeded to clean all around his legs that were covered in blood and anywhere else that he wanted to be clean before finishing up.

I get him into a clean pair of clothes and we go out into our bedroom where Leila was looking at the baby, who was on our bed, while Bonnie was hovering over her about to take her weight and measure her.

Steve sits on the bed and we watch Bonnie gently lift our daughter up and check her weight.

"She is seven pounds and three ounces, not too bad." She smiles and brings her back down to take her measurement. "And she is just under nineteen inches long. A healthy little girl." She says.

I nod and she asks if I would like to hold her. I eagerly accept and she tells me to remove my shirt because the skin to skin contact is good. So, I take off my t-shirt and take my baby girl from her, laying her over my bare chest.

"Oh my god, hi baby girl. I'm your daddy." I stare at her in complete awe. "I can't even believe you're real, my love. You're such a beautiful baby girl." I softly say while holding her close.

"You know, I remember when you were born Leila." Steve tells her and pulls her onto the bed with us.

"You do?" She asks.

"Mhm. Daddy and I were only eighteen and seventeen when we had you but we were ready for what the world had to offer us and that was you being our daughter. It was hard but we made it through and now look, we're happily married with two beautiful daughters in our life." He says.

I smiled at them and looked back down at the baby who was starting to fall asleep.

Bonnie told us that everything with the baby was great and Steve was doing well so she left not long after. Now it was just the four of us together in our bed, and the three of us staring and admiring the new baby.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

I just returned home after picking Leila up from school and Steve’s been home with the baby.

She just woke up from her nap so he was getting her situated on the couch with him.

Leila went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek then did the same to Mila. She's always so excited to see Mila and loves her so much. She's such a great big sister.

"Mommy, I have a project to do for school. Can you help me with it?"

"Of course I can, baby."

"Okay! I'll get the stuff out onto the table!"

"Alright, I'll be right there!"

She runs off and Steve turns back to face me. "Can you take her while I help Leila?"

"Sure." He hands me the baby and I smile down at her. "I got her everything she needs at the store so she should have everything."

"Okay, perfect!"

Steve and Leila worked on making her Rainforest diorama for her class while I got to spend some time with Mila. Afterward, we ordered chinese for dinner and we all had a fun time eating with the chopsticks. It's always an adventure trying to use those freaking things.

Later on, the four of us were relaxing in the living together watching a movie. I had Leila curled up under my arm and Steve held Mila. We both looked at each other and still felt the same flare between us. We're both really thankful for each other and stuck it out with each other to make their dreams of being together with a family come true. 


End file.
